Ugly Americans
Ugly Americans is an American animated television series created by Devin Clark, developed by David M. Stern and directed by Devin Clark and Aaron Augenblick. It was spinned off from a webseries by Devin Clark entitled 5-On with Alan Whiter. Daniel Powell serves as executive producer and Aaron Augenblick is supervising producer and animation director. The show premiered on March 17, 2010 on Comedy Central. The 1st season includes 14 episodes where the first seven episodes was picked for in May 2009 with an additional seven renewed in October 2010. The 2nd season has a total of 17 episodes with the first ten premiered on June 30, 2011 and the last seven episodes returned on Wednesday, March 14, 2012 at 10:30 p.m. Background The series focuses on a young social worker, Mark Lilly, at the Department of Integration (DOI) in an alternate version of New York City inhabited by both human and a wide range of monsters and other creatures. Main Cast and Characters * Matt Oberg as Mark Lilly, a human social services coordinator at the Social Services Department in the DOI. * Kurt Metzger as Randall Skeffington, Mark's zombie roommate. * Natasha Leggero as Callie Maggotbone, Mark's succubus boss and girlfriend. * Randy Pearlstein as Leonard Powers, Mark's wizard co-worker. * Michael-Leon Wooley as Twayne Boneraper, the demon Director of the DOI. * Larry Murphy as Francis Grimes, the human head of the Law Enforcement Department in the DOI. Species There are a huge diversity of species living in New York City. Their welfare and management is maintained by the Department of Integration. All the species in the city have their representatives in the General Assembly. While human is the prominent species, some other species are also frequently seen in the city. Some of the most common species include demon, wizard, manbird, zombie, werewolf and robot. Episodes Season 1 # Pilot # An American Werewolf in America # Demon Baby # Blob Gets Job # Treegasm # So, You Want to Be a Vampire? # Kong of Queens # Better Off Undead # Kill, Mark... Kill! # Sympathy for the Devil # Hell for the Holidays # Trolling for Terror # Soul Sucker # The ManBirds Season 2 # Wet Hot Demonic Summer # Callie and Her Sister # Ride Me to Hell # G.I. Twayne # The Ring of Powers # Attack of Mark's Clone # Wail Street # Little Ship of Horrors # Lilly and the Beast # Mummy Dearest # Journey to the Center of Twayne # Any Given Workday # The Roast of Twayne the Boneraper # Mark Loves Dick # The Stalking Dead # The Dork Knight # Fools for Love Subsequent Broadcast Ugly Americans aired on Adult Swim on Memorial Day, May 27th, 2019, in a 120-minute session without commercial breaks. See also * Characters (category) * Citizen Ugly, a flash game based on the show * Ugly Americans Apocalypsegeddon, a shooter game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 External links * Official website at Comedy Central * Ugly Americans at CC:Insider * Ugly Americans at Wikipedia * Ugly Americans at IMDb * Ugly Americans at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Ugly Americans Wiki Category:Series